


A Farewell/告别

by Avarlante



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarlante/pseuds/Avarlante
Summary: 昏迷之中，猎人做了一个梦。





	A Farewell/告别

**Author's Note:**

> 第一句话出现的三个人都是原创猎人角色。

埃索在和席尔瓦和诺雅猎杀时出了事故。他手都没来得及抬起来，正面吃了帕尔全力挥出的一击，整个人和余存的电光一起噗地撞在墙上，那一瞬间似乎意识和全身的骨头一起碎裂了。  
他不记得之后发生了什么。完全昏迷前看到的最后一个画面是席尔瓦抱着头疯了似地喊着他，她脸上的表情是他从未见过的；而一旁的诺雅匆匆用牙拔出血瓶的软木塞。之后就是几乎无穷无尽的睡眠，间歇有一些遥远的图景，他不知道是做梦还是真实：人偶低着微微颤动的浅色睫毛念着什么，手缓慢地覆在他的眼睛上；金发的阿尔弗雷德凑在他耳边对他嘶嘶地说话，他的斗篷依旧带着些微的血气；一些人在边上来回走动，房间有时候像是翻转过来，他紧贴着床，血和肉都朝着下方的天花板坠着；天光一会儿被遮住一会儿又重新照射，让他感觉自己躺在一列行进的火车上。然后他睁开眼睛，只有右眼能看见东西。他抬手摸向左眼，摸到的是绷带，几乎整个左脸都被缠上了。他没有感到任何疼痛，但他的意识很迷茫，昏昏沉沉地像是处在梦和现实中间的什么地方。脑袋还是被撞得不轻。他懒懒地想着。他想集中精力，可是做不到，有什么迫使他散着。  
“你可醒了。”站在窗边的人说话了，是阿尔弗雷德。他走到病床前蹲下，斗篷和长袍发出粗糙的响声，还是熟悉的血气，比往常更重了一些。埃索本来就迷迷糊糊，这甜的味道令他更加昏晕。他努力抬起眼皮，结果同样失败了，这样他就只能看见凑近自己的一个身影。  
“我躺了多久了？” 他蠕动着嘴唇，声音不大，可是阿尔弗雷德听得很清楚。  
“不短。几乎以为你要撑不住了。” 阿尔弗雷德回答他。  
“你在这里多久了？”他又问。  
“不长。” 阿尔弗雷德笑了笑。“你想喝水吗？”  
“不了。”他低声地说。他想握住阿尔弗雷德的手，而阿尔弗雷德似乎有感应似的，在埃索摸索着找到他的手之前先伸手握住了他的。阿尔弗雷德没有戴手套，即使有茧子，也比皮革柔和温暖多了。上一次他这么握着我的手的时候，少不得还有更加亲密的接触，他试图回想着那余韵。这样清旷安宁的时刻很久都没有过了，他的心为之微颤。  
“啊，我得走了。”  
“嗯。”  
“都不试着留我一下吗？”  
“你还有事情去做？我不耽搁你了。”  
“这回没有了。”  
“那么多留一会儿。”  
“我也这么希望，猎人，我也这么希望。可是我得走了。”埃索感到阿尔弗雷德松开手，上半身压过来拥抱他，头埋进颈窝里，鼻尖和粗硬的发梢蹭得他发痒。“我得走了。”  
“你要去哪？”  
阿尔弗雷德不回答，他的嘴从自己的耳朵下方沿着脸颊向上探寻，找到自己的嘴唇。一道柔软的弧线，鼻息沉重而发热。埃索沉浸在这一个吻里，右手抬起来抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的鬈发，熟悉的触感令他安定。他不想分开，他不愿意分开，可是为什么他一定要——  
“睡吧。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻地说。埃索感觉到他摸了一下自己没缠绷带的右脸，站起身来，脚步自右向左，然后渐渐消失。他也带着满腔的温存重新陷入沉睡。  
再次睁开眼时，他的头依然沉重，可是他很清醒。席尔瓦抱着手臂站在窗边，听到呻吟声回过头来。  
“醒了。” 她走过来坐在床前的凳子上。  
埃索一摸左眼，“好了？”  
“好了。昨天拆了绷带。你可是睡得够久的啊。” 席尔瓦欠身拿起茶杯，“渴不渴？想吃东西吗？”  
“不了。”席尔瓦这么问让埃索想起阿尔弗雷德，不过首先他要确定自己没少什么。  
“别到处乱摸了，健全着呢。” 席尔瓦说。“尤瑟夫卡说可能方向感还需要点时间恢复，除此之外已经没有大碍了。”  
埃索坐起来环视四周。“就你一个人在？”  
“现在就我一个。平时你这儿可热闹，挺受欢迎啊小子。吉尔伯特和小西蒙刚走不久。”  
“西蒙比你老。”埃索再次指出。  
“再老也是小西蒙。”席尔瓦翻个白眼，“你就听他的声音超不超过二十岁？他一委屈起来还能再小两岁。”  
埃索不想和她争论西蒙的年龄。“阿尔弗雷德什么时候来过？”  
席尔瓦脸色刷地变了。她徒劳地试图避开埃索询问的视线。  
“师姐？”  
“你躺下，你躺下。”席尔瓦突然欠身伸手想把他摁回去，埃索非常自然地拼命挣扎。  
“阿尔弗雷德怎么了？” 他心里突然慌得要命。  
“你躺下我就告诉你。放松。放松。”席尔瓦成功地让埃索重新躺了下来，她双手压着他的肩膀，压得非常用力。她低头瞧着他，和他昏迷前她看着他的角度几乎一样，表情也同样凄惶，“阿尔弗雷德死了。”  
什么东西在脑子里轰地炸裂了。他瞪着席尔瓦，一句话都说不出来。  
“埃索，你冷静地听我说。”但是席尔瓦自己并不冷静，眼圈一下子就红了，心脏也在突突跳，连带着她胸口的链条一起震。“你情况最危险的时候阿尔弗雷德就来过了，当时所有人都以为你要死了。他说他知道有个血之圣女住在附近，于是立刻离开去找，可是一直都没有回来，最后是布雷多四处摇铃寻找才把他……把他带回来了。我们不知道是谁杀了他，他不该被杀的，他一定是热血冲得昏了头了，没能足够警觉——”  
埃索努力地消化着她说的每一句话，每一个字。他好像什么都听不懂，可是他明白得很。他死了？可是他之前不久还在照料他，和他说话，和他接吻。那肯定不是做梦，他知道做梦是什么感觉，那不是做梦。  
“不对，不对。我见过他。他一个人在这里，就在你现在站着的地方。”  
席尔瓦拧紧眉头，“他单独？我不记得，他闯进来的时候所有人都在，之后他就……他没有一个人在这里。”  
“他在的，我敢肯定。我那时候左脸还缠着绷带，我记得很清楚。不是做梦！”埃索迅速打断了席尔瓦想问的话。  
“是吗？那他真的可能来过哪。”席尔瓦安抚地说，眼泪不断滴在他脸上，先是滚烫，立刻就凉了。


End file.
